Savior
by Kicks5000
Summary: Ashley is a spy...Spencer is the target. What would you do to stay with you job and to protect the one you love?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**Savior**_

**_AN:_I know it's short, but it's the intro 95% of the time short. Anyways this is my very first south of nowhere fanfic...so please bare with me. I Own nothing except for the characters that you do not recognize...everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Also if you would like to see a trailer for this fanfic go to youtube. com /watch?v=USrHth5_8FM_. _**

**Anyways to kick off the New year of 2009 here it is: **

_**Chapter 1: Intro**_

"Ashley Davis, as I live and breathe." That's what my charge Ethan Marks told me when we first met. I look back on my life and wonder what it would be like if I never took his job offering.

That job was being a spy...something I can never just quit, but that is a different story and I'm getting off subject. My father, Raife Davis, was Ethan's number one spy...I had no idea my father was a spy until I got a call from Ethan. I use to always think my father was a rockstar, but that was his cover up for being a spy. Ethan told me he ended up dieing in a car accident, but I still believe he's still out there even after 4 years, yeah I was 13 when I got Ethan's call.

My mother, Christine Davis, she disowned me as soon as I took Ethan's offer. I haven't seen or heard from her her since. Pretty sad, huh? Being disowned at 13...it was hard for me but Ethan took me in and that's where I met Aiden Dennison. Ethan had a bunch of teenagers at his facility, he was training us for the world, He was training us on how to be a spy.

In my freshman year in high school my and Aiden started to see each other, we were the most popular couple in school with the badass clothes and lastest trends. Ethan had no idea of Aiden's and mine relationship...and we made sure of that. The number 2 rule for spies was to never be a "thing" with another spy even if he or she was on the same side.

Sophomore year, got a little heated Aiden and I were sent on a life-threatening mission that almost cost us our lives, Ethan promised us he would never put us he would never give us a mission like that again at our age. Aiden and I also ended up making love one night before a mission and I ended up pregnant. When I told Aiden about it he panic as did I...if Ethan was to find out, we had no idea what measures would be taken so we ran away together as far away from the facility as we could.

We have heard of Ethan sending other spies to find us...we had no Idea if he found out about us and if he had any hint of me being pregnant. So we used everything he's taught us on survival...and we stay hidden. Nine months later I went into labor...we couldn't come out of hiding so I had to give birth to my baby hiding from the law (Ethan). It was very painful...I don't know how women gave birth to a child back in the dark ages.

But out all the planing of trying to raise a child at our age the baby didn't make it. Was this a punishment? I had no idea...I was in so much pain physically and emotionally I had lost something so dear to me. Aiden was torn up inside as well he left our hiding place to go walk and think but he never returned. I feared more, for I was weak and broken, and I also had a fear Aiden might have been detected by Ethan. I was founded by this guy, his name was Sebastian, and what do you know another spy leader.

He took me in, and tried to help me heal my scars, you see after I lost my baby and Aiden I took a more suicidal path...What more did I have to live for? Sebastian told me that this is not the right path. He got me help and got me into a school again. And it was very far away from Ethan, I was going to attend school at King High in L.A.

Now this is where it all begins...This is where I find out something that will change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

**_AN: _There you go a special treat for you guys...I was going to wait to put this chapter up, but I figured I would give you awesome readers a treat and comment this chapter. I want to know if I should keep going? Oh and sorry for the mistakes on the last chapter...Stupid Wordpad. I like Microsoft better but I don't have that program. Anyways here is the special chapter for you guys. :)**

_**Chapter 2: First Sight**_

I enter the doors of King High, only to be knocked down by this Latino girl running over me.

"Watch where your going?" She said look down at me.

I got up real fast "Excuse me, you should watch where your going instead of chatting to your little friends here," I said eyeing each single one of them.

This girl was now steaming mad...let her try something, if Ethan taught me anything it was to never be looked down on.

"Excuse me ladies, but do we have a problem?" This teacher asked, I swear these teachers come out of nowhere.

"No sir, Mr. Garcia," the other girl said.

He then looked at me, "No sir."

"Very well I suggest you two get to class," Mr. Garcia address.

The Latino girl carried on her way as did Mr. Garcia. I started picking up my books that were knocked out of my hand and then I notice another hand helping. I looked up into gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hi, My name is Spencer Carlin." She said standing up as did I. "Here are your books," She handed me my books.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Davis."

"So I'm guessing your new here?" She asked as she started walking.

"Yeah, today is my first day," I told her.

"I thought so, no one here has ever talked to Madison the way you did."

"Hey, well she's the one that ran into me...I was only trying to get that through her tiny little skull," I said as I leaned up against the lockers.

"Well that's Madison for you, so where are you from?" Spencer asked opening up her locker to put her supplies in it.

"From New York," I told her. Sebastian told me not to give out way to much information about me, due to the fact that Ethan is still searching for me.

"That's cool...I'm from here," She said...I just looked at her. "Ha ha of course I from here, why wouldn't I be..."

"Ok I get it, don't hurt yourself." I interrupted smiling.

"Sorry, blame the color of my hair...typical blond."

"I love your hair," I said.

"Thanks,"she said. "So what's your first class?"

"Um..." I took out my schedule. "Oh great history."

Spencer just laughed, "History is not that bad."

"Uh, first thing in the morning...yeah," I noted.

"Well come on or we are going to be late." She said.

I followed Spencer down the hall to room 248 we took our seats waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Good morning class," She said as she walked in. "My name is Mrs. Shaw."

I looked at Spencer not really paying attention to the teacher...Spencer looked so beautiful, her hair to me was as bright as the sun and her eyes like a clear blue crystal lake. But what was I thinking a girl like her was probably not gay and already had someone. Hey one could only dream, right?

"So tomorrow we will be introducing ourselves to the class," Mrs. Shaw announced as the bell rang.

Wow time does fly when your daydreaming.

"See that was fun," Spencer said coming up beside me in the hallway.

"Yeah," I replied. 'Especially when I'm daydreaming about you.'

"So what do you have next?" Spencer asked. "Cause I have gym."

I looked at my schedule, "Computer Technology."

"Ok, well that's up the stairs to your right,"She pointed out. "I'll see you at lunch then."

"Ok, and thanks," I called after her.

I followed her instructions and ended up in room 306.

I took a seat at the computer that was far away from everyone...I never really socialize...why would I? I would only know them for a little while 'til it was time to do my job. I really shouldn't be talking to Spencer, but Sebastian told me to just met people have the life I would of had if I didn't sign up for Ethan's offer. Though I thought about the nice comment but realize Sebastian was a spy leader and one thing about other spies...is that you can trust them.

"Hi," This brunette haired girl came up to me. So much for staying away from people.

"Hi," I replied.

"My name is Kyla Woods," She told me holding out her hand.

"Ashley Davis," I said shaking her hand in return.

"Hey babe," This blond hair guy came up. "Who is your new friend?"

"Jake this is Ashley, Ashley this is Jake. He's my boyfriend." She told me removing Jake's hands from around her waist.

"Hi," I said to him.

"What's up?" He said.

"Ok, all to your seats," The teacher said from behind his desk. I didn't see him come in the classroom. Like I told you teachers come out of nowhere.

I saw Jake go to the other side of the room and Kyla took the empty seat next to me.

"You don't want to go sit with Jake?" I asked her.

"Nah, he really doesn't like to socialize," She said. 'How Ironic neither do I.'

"So how do you like King High so far?" She asked.

"Well so far I've met this Latino girl, named Madison which I was so about to kick her ass, 'til Mr. Garcia showed up, then I met this other girl named Spencer, and we just had History together...and now here I am in this class and I just met you and Jake," I answered.

"Oh, you know Spencer Carlin?" She asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" I asked her.

"Sorry, it's just that...Spencer Carlin is bad news in the eyes of people her," Kyla said. "I'm surprised she even talked to you...she really doesn't talk."

"Why is she bad news?" I asked.

"Well,..." Kyla started...but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss Woods do you have something to say to the class?" He asked.

"No sir, Mr. Allen." She answered.

"In the future I expect you to pay attention," He said.

"Yes sir," Kyla said.

The bell rang....Is it me or does time seem to be flying by? I guess to much excitement today, everyone else stampede out the door for lunch.

"Ashley, do you want to join us in the lunch room?" Kyla asked.

"No I already promised I would join someone else," I told her following her and Jake to the door.

"Ok I guess we will see you around," she said.

I turned to go to the lunch room.

"Oh and Ashley," I turned around to face Kyla again. "Be careful."

I watched her and Jake leave in the opposite direction of the lunch room to the exit doors.

I turned to continue on to the lunch room...I had so many questions to ask Spencer but should I really asked her on what happened in her past? She might want to know my past if I did that. What was Kyla going to say before we got interrupted? Spencer bad news...no way, someone that beautiful. I was going to take my chances and see how it would turn out. But do I really want to get hurt again?

**What do you think? Comment Please, your comments are my lifeline.**


	3. Update

_**AN: **_Hey all ok...I have the next chapter ready but it's really short I kind of hit a writer's block on this story and I never thought I would But I usually get by these fast. Besides I already have a treat for you...I've already got a sequel to this story. So hang in there I'll get it all figured out, also like I said it's the very first South of Nowhere fanfic for me. Anyways I should have the next chapter up later today...so keep an eye out for it. And next weekend (Saturday) I will have Chapter 4 up and it will be good. :) Alright that's all I have to say, later readers.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch Fight

_**AN: Here it is, sorry it's short but I do you hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Chapter 3: Lunch fight**_

I made my way into the lunch room only to bump into the one person I wanted to see last.

"It's you again," Madison said looking at me like I was something that needed to be killed.

"Move out of the way Madison," I told her glaring daggers at her.

"Not until you..." She started.

"What? Not until I apologize was that what you where going to tell me?...ha good one," I interrupted her. "I recall you bumping into me just now and earlier this morning...So if anyone should be apologizing is you."

"Fine your right," She said with a sarcatic tone. "Oh and Ashley, this one's on you."

I looked at her like she lost her mind, "Giving up already? Don't want to look bad in front of your little girlfriends?" I told her again looking at her little groupies.

"No...like I said this one is on you," She said walking by me with her food but as she was passing me she supossedly slipped spilling her food on my shirt.

"Oops, I am so sorry Ashley," she said loud enough to let everyone looking at us know it was a accident.

Spencer then came up, "Madison, you did that on purpose."

Madison stopped laughing looking at Spencer.

"Look everybody, It's Spencer Carlin." Madison announced.

I looked around for a teacher...how ironic no teacher when you need one.

"What are you going to do Spencer," Madison said. "Are you going kill me too?"

"What's going on here?" Mr Garcia asked looking between Madison and Spencer.

"Mr. Garcia, sir, I accidentally slipped with these high heels and my food landed on Ashley," Madison started. "And Spencer and I were figuring out how we could assist Ashley with a new shirt. Spencer said she would help Ashley since she's got an extra shirt in her locker in the gym."

"Is this true, Miss Carlin?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Spencer looked at Madison..."Yes, sir."

Madison gave a satisfied smirk then smiled again when Mr. Garcia looked at her again.

"Ok, Miss Carlin assist Miss Davis...and I suggest you ladies.." He said referring to Madison and her groupies. "Carry on with your lunch."

I watched Mr. Garcia leave and then Madison carried on her way as well.

Spencer turned to face me, "Come on Ashley, let's get you a shirt." she said leading the way out of the lunch room to the gym. I followed her but then stopped her.

"What does she mean by 'Kill me too'?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just Madison being Madison," Spencer answered pulling out a white t-shirt from her locker and handing it to me.

"Well it didn't seem like nothing. And what was up with agreeing with her when Mr. Garcia showed up?" I asked and just taking off my one dirty shirt in front of Spencer. Spencer then turned around...

"Well it's a long story," She said.

I put on the clean shirt she handed me, "Well your in luck I like long stories. Ok Spencer you can turn around now."

Spencer turned around, "Ok I'll tell you but not here at school."

"Fine I'll come over to your place," I told her.

The bell rang.


End file.
